


Masquerade Tango

by MinightRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are invited to Italy's masquerade party, but when you spill your drink on a masked man, he wants to dance. Who is the masked man and why does he want to dance? A various hetalia x reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my most popular fanfic on quotev

You got an invitation to Italy's Valentine's Day masquerade party. At first you didn't want to accept the invite because  
1\. You hate Valentine's Day  
2\. ............Well that's only reason you have. But you went anyways because you didn't want to hurt Italy's feelings, so you went shopping for your dress for the party. As you looked over the racks filled with so many dresses, you tried to picture what kind of dress you wanted to find. You looked rack after rack trying to find your perfect dress when some ruby red silk caught your attention. You pulled out the dress carefully as not to rip it. The red silk dress shimmered a little bit as you pulled it out. You noticed that it had no shoulder straps, it had a long slit from the lower right thigh to the bottom of the dress, it was light and looked simple but at the same time it was beautiful. You checked the price and found that it within your spending limit, so you went to go purchase it.

All too soon it was Valentine's Day and you were getting ready to go to Italy's party. You put on the red silk dress and stood in front of the mirror. As you looked at your self, you realized that the dress hugged your body in all the right places. As you stood admiring yourself ,the doorbell rings. "Just a minute!" You turned away from the mirror just in time to heard the doorbell ring 5 more times. "Candy hold on! I said I'm coming!" You opened your door to reveal your blonde over-excited best friend. "(Y/n) What took you so long to answ- WOW (Y/N) no wonder you wanted me give you a makeover!!" She squealed loudly. " At first when you called me to ask me if I wanted to give you a makeover I thought it was a prank because every time I offered to give you a makeover, you got mad at me and I-" You put your hand over Candy's mouth in order to shut her up. "Can you just please work your make-up magic on me?" you asked meekly. Candy nods eagerly. "Duh, now sit down and let me do my magic."

It seemed like hours had passed by the time Candy was done. "Ok (Y/n) you can look in the mirror now!" You looked in the mirror and what you saw surprised you. " I didn't want to cover up too much of your skin so I....." Her voice faded out as you continued to stare at yourself. "(Y/n)? ......(Y/N) did you hear me the party's gonna start soon!" Your eyes widen as you check the time on your watch. "Sh*t I need to go NOW!" You got up to head to the party "(Y/n) wait!" Candy's voice rings out. You turn around and Candy gives you a pretty feathered black eye mask. "It IS a masquerade after all." You smile and hug her. "See you at the party!" You put on your mask and left for the party.

By the time that you had arrived, the music was already booming from the speakers and everyone was dancing. You headed over to the table to grab a glass of red wine when you saw one of your friends standing by themselves. You smile and start to walk to your friend to chat. But out of nowhere a masked man stepped in front of you. But before you could stop, you bumped into him, spilling your wine on his suit. "Oh no I'm so sor-" The masked man held up his hand and shakes his head sadly. "It's ok miss, the damage is already done." he seems to say sadly. You start to apologize again. "Sir I'm so sorry please is there anything I can do to make it up to you at least??" He turns to you and you realize that he seems almost looks like hes the same age as you. He realizes that you're staring at him and he smirks. He moved fastly, at first he was at least a foot away from you then in the next second he was in front of you, but when I say in front of you I mean literally 3 inches away from your face. Your eyes widen in shock and you try to look to the side but the man caught your chin and made you look at him. He smirks at your blush. " Oh great he's a perv." you think. "If you really want to show me your sorry, dance w/me." the man coolly says. "W-w-w-what?" he smirks and holds out his hand. "Will you dance with me?"


	2. Dancing with the Masked Man

         "Will you dance with me?" You sigh and take his hand. "Oh! hold on for a sec, ok?" He runs to the Dj to make a request, the Dj nods and puts on a fast up-beat song. The man returns and smiles. "Are you ready to dance?" You shake your head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to tango..." You say shyly. He smirks "Here I'll teach you" he grabs your hand and put his other hand slightly above your hip."

        "You see, tango is a dance of heat..." He pulls you close enough to feel his body pressing up against you. He then began to lead the way. You felt your cheeks begin to heat up, and you turned your head away. “Passion...." He suddenly grabs your right thigh, pulls it up, places his arm around your lower waist, pulls you closer and makes you lean back with him holding you. "And unfulfilled lust."

        Your eyes widen in shock, you pull your leg down and start to storm off, but he grabs your hand and spins you to him. When he had you in his arms again, he dipped you again but this time you reacted differently. You instinctively raised your right leg, and held onto him. He then laughed loudly, "Your face is so red, it’s cute!" He pulled you back up and starts to slowly dance with you again. You were so embarrassed and you started to tense up, he seemed to notice. "(Y/n)...." He said. You could hear him breathing beside your ear and then he put his hands on your hips, making them sway in time with his.

        You hear him whispering in your ear, "(Y/n) you’re thinking too much. Let go of your troubles, relax and then let the music help you dance the dance of passion." His voice was soothing, so you tried to relax like he said and you found that dancing with him was very exciting. You never ever felt like this before, you never felt so alive. You could feel all of the tension in the air, it was slowly building up. Move after move you found yourself getting more and more excited. It didn't take you long to lose all of your senses, and you were spinning around. Then your spinning world came to a stop and you once again found yourself in his arms. 

       As you stared into his eyes, you saw something that wasn't there before, but it didn't take long to figure out what it was. He then dipped you once more, since you let all your senses go, you didn't have any problems going along with it.

         You found yourself staring into his eyes again, he looked like he really wanted something...Something that you also wanted....

  
He lifted you up toward him and you were really tense. You pressed yourself against him to try and relieve some of the pressure. He looked at you with lustful eyes, and then you couldn't take it any more.

         You wrapped your arms around him and eagerly pressed your lips against his, all that mattered was this moment and you didn't care what else was going on. This is all that’s important right now. You felt his arms wrap around you and pull you closer. You felt his tongue lick your lips asking for permission and you gave it to him. He tilted your head to get better access to your mouth and moved closer. But he moved too close, you could feel how excited he was, so you broke the kiss. "You…. got excited…by a kiss?" You asked between pants.He chuckles, "Not really… it's you that makes me like this (Y/n)..." He crooned in your ear.

       You shiver, "Wait how do you know my name?" You ask confused.He smirks, "If I didn't know the name of my crush, how would I know what name to call out in my dreams?" You blush at his words. "(Y/n), there's something I want you to know." he started to lead you outside, in the cool night. He didn't stop walking until both of you were under a tree. "(Y/n)...I'm in lov- " He was cut off by a loud voice."HEY (Y/N)" It said.


	3. France

 "(Y/N)" Candy calls as she runs up to you. You felt the arms around your waist pull you back into the masked man's arms. You blush slightly by his protective actions. "(Y/n) wow I had no idea that you could dance like that...." You could feel the masked man laugh quietly." Oh mon ami, mon cheri probably has quite a bit of talents, don't you think?" Candy giggles a bit and backs away. "I'm sorry for interrupting you I'll leave you guys alone now." Candy shot you a look that screamed ,"TOMORROW TELL ME EVERYTHING!!" You nod and she runs off.  
  
        "Now where were we mon cheri?" Your eyes widened as he kissed your hand then he starts to kiss your neck. "Ahhh w-w-what are you doing?!?!" He stops and pulls you closer still holding you by your waist. He then whispers in your ear, "Mon cheri I am simply showing you how much I love you." He then buries his head in your shoulder making you blush redder than Spain's prideful tomatoes. "C-c-can you do it in a way that doesn't involve rape?" He laughs then pulls away. You found yourself missing his warmth. "I suppose mon amour." He pulls a out a red rose. "Voici une belle rose pour une belle jeune fille." You blush, knowing what he said because you took french last year, then you take the rose. "Thank you so much." you say softly. He smirks and leans close to kiss you but you pull away."Do I get to meet my prince?" He chuckles and pulls off his mask revealing his face. You were dumbstruck as you stared at the man, his sparkly blue eyes seemed to gaze into your (e/c) eyes, his blonde hair was put in a half ponytail. France bows to you and kisses your hand. "It is me, France, your prince." He happily says. He kisses you and all you can think of is that this is the best Valentine's Day ever.


	4. Germany

   "(Y/n) HEY (Y/n)!!!" An annoying voice rang out. "Shit" The masked man muttered. You turn to him," What is i-" Prussia runs up to you, "Hey (Y/n), awesome dancing back there." You facepalm. "Oh" The masked man nods. "Oh? Hey (Y/n) have you seen West? I can't find him anywhere." The masked man stiffens, then cleared his throat. "No we have not seen Germany, Prussia so go annoy someone else." Prussia smirks, " Well too bad for him. His beloved (Y/n) is taken. I should go tell him." The masked man blushes. Prussia walks off.  
  
        "Vhew that vas very close." The masked man breathed out. Prussia sneaks behind him then tackles him. " OH SCHEIBE!!" The masked falls down. Prussia cackles, " Oh Vest, vhy did you think you could fool me? I am zhe awesome Prussia." Prussia pulls off the masked man's mask to reveal a certain german's red face. "Oh Vest, vhy are you so red?" Prussia taunts. You put your arm around Germany. "Prussia, leave your brother alone please." You glare at Prussia. He put his arm around Germany, "Oh Vest loves it when I taunt him. I even tease him about his huge crush on you, and when he talks in his sleep he talks about you and he lo-" The prussian was cut off by a certain German' s glare. "Ummm I gotta go!" Prussia runs off faster than you could say,"Beer." Germany sighs, cheeks red, "I am so sorry about him." You hug Germany, "Is what he said true?" Germany blushes and nods. "Ja, it's true." You giggle and kiss him. "Remind me to thank him later." Germany's eyes widen,but kiss you back, pressing his tongue at the seam of your mouth. You let him in and you two battled for dominance, which Germany easily won. Germany pulls away and hugs you. "Ich liebe dich (y/n)" You blush and hug him back. "I love you too."  
  
         _Extended ending_  
  
"Veeeee doistu!" Italy runs up to you two. "Hmm hello (Y/n)!" He smiles, you giggle. Germany sighs,"Vhat is it Italia?" Italy looks at you. " Oh ummm Germany promise me you won't get mad..." Italy twiddles his thumbs. "Vhy?" The confused german asked. "Just promise me." Italy said. Germany nods, and Italy smiles. "Vee ok then. Hey (Y/n)!" Italy calls out. "Yes Italy? Wha-" Italy cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes widen and you pull away, red faced. "Italy why did yo-" You were cut off again, but this time by Germany who reached for Italy. "ITALIAAAAAAA!!!" Italy ran off screaming, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET MADDDDD!!" Germany grabbed Italy and held him in a head-lock. Japan stood by you watching the two western countries fight. " Western curtures are so weird." 


	5. South Italy

    "(Y/n)!!" the voice nearly screams. The masked man slightly tightens his grip on your hands. "(Y/n)! There you are! I've been looking for you every where!" Candy bounces up to you, then glomps you. "(y/n) we need to tal-oh I see your busy right now, so I'll go now....." Candy walks off, mouthing, "Text me EVERTHING!". You sigh and shake your head, wondering what goes on through her mind sometimes.

     "Hey (Y/n)!" The masked man calls out suddenly. "Yes?" You look at him again, "What is it?" He seems to blush slightly. "What I was saying earlier is, well, (Y/n) I l-!" The nearby bush shakes loudly, cutting him off. "Yes?" you ask, tilting your head to show confusion. "(Y/n) I lo-!" He was cut off once again by Spain, who was magically at your side. "Hello (y/n)! You're a very good dancer, you know?" Spain pulls you in a death hug, squeezing the air from your lungs. "HEY idiota can't you see that (Y/n) can't breathe??" The masked man angrily said. The easy-going Spaniard laughed, then put you down. "(Y/n) I'm sorry about that!" You smile and hug him "Don't worry it's ok!" The Spaniard grabs you by your waist then grabs your hand then dips you down. "I wonder if your friend won't mind if I dance with you...." He smiles.  
  
        "HELL NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH (Y/N) YOU GOD DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!!" The masked man blew up. "R-r-r-Romano??" You studder, recognizing the term, tomato bastard. Spain laughs and hugs you. "I will get a dance next time chica!" Spain leaves you two alone, leaving behind an awkward silence. "(Y/n) he didn't touch you right?" Romano asks quietly. You shake your head no. "(Y/n) I have something to tell you....(Y/n) I lo-" The bush shakes loudly,interrupting poor Romano again, and Romano explodes .

        "FUCK THIS! TI AMO!!" He yells, then smashes his lips on yours, slightly bruising them. You moan and kiss him back, running your fingers through his dark brown locks, messing with his curl. He moans and starts kissing your neck, giving you hickeys. "Ti amo, Romano."

_Extended Ending_

 "Veee I told you Germany, that my fratello would kiss (y/n) first!" An italian voice says. "Shhhh, Italy they might hear us!" The bush shakes again as the Axis powers try and stay quiet so the couple won't hear. "Mr. Itary prease be quiet!" Japan pleads. "Veee, stop changing the subject guys, now pay up!"  


	6. Italy

  Candy runs up to you, glomping you. The masked man pulls you out of her grip."Only I can do that."The masked man pouts. Candy giggles. "How cute!! I can't believe that you got a boyfriend before I did!" You blush at her words. "Umm he's no-" You were cut off by the masked man. "Of course I am....right (Y/n)?" The masked man looked at you with innocent eyes. You nod yes. "I am so happy for you (y/n). I'm jealous of you, you have a sweet guy!" Candy joyfully replies. "Wait Candy, you KNOW who he is?"You ask. "Ummmm, no I don't! Not at all!" She says rather quickly. "Really?" You raise an eyebrow. "Ummmmm, gotta go!" She runs off. "What freaked her out?" You ask. The masked man fidgeted with his tie.

"Do you know why she's acting like that?" You ask. The masked man sighs and nods," She suggested that I held a party here and asked you to dance..." He looks away shyly."I asked her and my friends for help. I really like you, (y/n). Ti amo."He presses his lips against yours softly. You pull him closer and you undo his mask. Italy shyly smiles at you. "Mi bella (Y/n)!" He smiles, then hugs you." I love you too."You grab his hand, then he pulls you close.

You look up at the stars. "The stars look so pretty tonight." Italy laughs then lays down pulling you with him. "Its better if we look at them like this, bella."; You lace your fingers thru his, looking up at the stars, cuddled with your boyfriend.


	7. Austria

     "(Y/n)!!" The shrill voice yells. The masked man looks to you and smirks. "Why are you smirking?" you ask nervously. "I have a plan, but you need to play along ok?" you nod, wondering what kind of plan is it. "(Y/n)!" the voice calls out again. "Quick she's getting closer! " He smirks the kind of smirk that makes you want slap it off, then kiss him. Candy is getting closer and closer by every passing second, you turn to the masked man about to ask him about his plan, when he grabs you and pulls you in a heated kiss at the exact moment when Candy runs up. "(Y/n) Finally I thought I would neve-......" She stares at the two of you kissing passionately. The masked man pulls away, glaring at the interruping blonde, "Miss? I'm afraid that (Y/n) is currently busy....." He trails off. Candy seemed to get that she was not wanted and that they want some privacy, "I-I am so sorry, I-I'll leave now...." She slowly walks away with a red face.  
  
        As soon as she entered the party, you glare at the masked man. "What?" He smirks. You don't answer him. "It worked, didn't it?" You slowly nodded. "Why are we out here anyways?" He replied, "I thought it was too stuffy in there and also I wanted to be alone with you." You blush and kiss his cheek. "May I have this dance?" He says, holding out his hand. "But there's no music......." He smiles. "No music huh?" He pulls out a Ipod and some speakers and begins to set it up. "You carry an Ipod and speakers with you? Why??" He finishes messing with it and stands up. "You never know if you'll need it. So let me re-introdoce myself, I am Austria and may I have this dance?" He un-ties his mask to reveal his vivid violet eyes looking at you with a longing. "Yes you may." You say calmly. He presses play on his Ipod and it starts to play classical music. He puts his hand on your waist and the other holds your hand. He slowly rocks you side to side, smiling and gazing into your (e/c) eyes. "You know (Y/n), I truly thought that love at first sight was a fairy tale until I saw you." He softly smiles at you. "Ich liebe dich (Y/n)!" You blush at his kind words. "I love you too Austria." And you two danced the night away under the beautiful moon with music blaring from an Ipod.


	8. America

     "(Y/n)~!" a familiar voice calls out, as the man pulls at your arm and begins to drag you away to where you can't see Candy anymore.  "(Y/n)? Where are you?" She called. The masked man held a finger to his lips then pulls you behind a tree, wrapping his arms around your waist. You nod and stayed silent, blushing at his touch. He winks at you and stays still. "(Y/n)!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Candy shouts.

         You hear Candy calling for you and you feel bad for ignoring her. Candy sighs, "Fine (y/n), I give up." Then she leaves.

       "Whew! She’s gone!” The masked man sighs. “Uh… you’re still holding me…”You say, blushing. "I know." he says, smirking. You blush even more as he tightens his grip around your waist, pulling you closer. "(Y/n) I'm sorry about kidnapping you from your friend, but I wanted you to see how pretty it is out here...." He says, nuzzling your head. You blush and then you look up at the stars. You hear the masked man saying something softly, so soft that if the wind blew, you would miss it.

         "Part of my flag is red, another is blue. These stars are pretty too, but the only star I see tonight is you.” He said gently. “(Y/n), I love you....." You blush and turn around in his arms, causing him to lift his head.

  
You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to meet your lips. His lips were soft against yours and the kiss was soft and sweet. Once he realized that you were kissing him, he started kissing back, licking your bottom lip, asking to enter your mouth, which you allowed. The two of you could have kissed forever, if you both didn't need air to live. ((Fucking air!)) The two of you broke apart panting and red-faced, you snuggled into him as he laid back into the tree. He held you and he started to fall asleep.

        You heard the grass crunch then a gang stood in front of you, loudly talking, drinking, and smoking.The tallest one spoke " Hey look, it's a sexy lady~. Hey babe! Why don't you dump that sleeping brat and come with us? We'll show you a great time!" You could hear the smirk in his voice. "No thank you!" you said repulsively. The man grabbed you by your arm and pulled you up."C'mon we'll have a lot of fun babe, I can rock your world… and your bed~" You could smell the alcohol in his breath.  "No. please, leave me alone." You practically begged. You could tell he got mad when he pinned you to the tree, he then pinned your hands down and got way to close for comfort. "I take what I want no matter what and what I want is you." He slurred. Your eyes widened in fear and shock and you start to look around hoping to find someone who could help you, the man seem to notice this. "Heh, sorry babe but no one is here to help you." he chuckles.

        He then leans close, SUPER close.

       Before he could kiss you, you heard a gun being cocked. Then the barrel of a gun was at the side of his head, the masked man at the other end, looking completely pissed off.


	9. Japan

         "(Y/n)" Candy's voice rings out.She runs up to you and glomps you. "(Y/n) Oh god that was amazing the way that you two moved, I swear it was like you two had become one in body and soul......wow just wow......." She had a dazed look on her face. "Oh great Candy's in dreamland again", you thought. "Oh hey (Y/n), why are you here alone?" Her sudden statement surprised you, " Umm I'm not alo-" You turn around to find no one standing next to you. "(Y/n) answer me, why were you here all alone? You could have been attacked or something!" she says. You roll your eyes. " Sorry MOM! I was out here because I needed some fresh air." You say, hoping she will believe it and leave you alone to your thoughts. "Well come back inside when you're done getting "fresh air",ok ?" She asks, looking worried. You nod and she leaves. You breathe out loudly. "Whew that was close...."  
  
        A small card fluttered down and landed on the grass.You walk over to the card and pick it up. It had your name in small calligraphic writing, it looked really strange. You wanted to ignore it, but your gut told you to trust it. You turn it over and stared at the single line written. " I'm waiting for you under the sakura trees." You look around to try and find the source of the card, but find no one. "Sakura....trees?" You think, "Wait doesn't sakura mean cherry blossom?" You knew that Italy had cherry trees near his house, by the park really. You started to run towards the park, hoping to find a clue. As you ran towards the park you saw a silhouette of someone standing under the tree.  
  
        A gust of wind picked up and cherry blossoms started to float down to the ground, spinning, whirling,and twirling until they landed. You ran up to the silhouette, discovering the sight there. Japan was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, mask in his hand. You didn't want to startle him by suddenly reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, since you knew that he likes his personal space. "I see that you got my note (y/n)." Japan softly says. You take a step back in shock. "Y-y-y-you knew that I was here? How?" Japan chuckles, "You're not exactry quiet as you think you are." You stay quiet, digesting the fact that Japan was the masked man, the man that danced with you, the man the held you close, the man that KISSED you. You couldn't believe that it was little, quiet, mood sensing, Mr. Personal Space, Japan!  Japan chuckles, "What are you thinking about (Y/n)?" He asks softly. You shake your head, "I can't believe that it was you Japan! Why were you acting like that?" Japan blushes. "I wanted to ask you out last week but I was too shy......I told Mr.Itary and Mr.Germany about this and they told me not to ask you out,they told me to wait until tonight. And Mr.Itary introduced me to Mr.Spain, telling him that I needed dance lessons.....I apologise if it made you uncomfr-" You cut him off by softly pressing your lips to his. Japan blushes but kisses back. You smile and hug him."You didn't need to go through all that Japan, you could have just asked me and I would have said yes!" You giggle. Japan's eyes widen, then he hugs you,"Aishiteru (y/n),my sakura blossom." He says, before kissing you again. "Aishiteru Japan."


	10. America Part 2

  The masked man held the barrel of the gun under the gang leader's chin, and the leader's eyes widen. "Let ........her.........go......asshole!" He started to squeeze the trigger, when the leader spoke, " T-t-this isn't over....." then they ran off. The masked man looked at you and held out his hand, helping you up, muttering "Assholes think that they can mess with my (Y/n), well they have another thing coming at them." You blush and wrap your arms around him. "Thank you for saving me." He hugs you back and says "Of course I would save you! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't save the girl???" You giggle, now knowing his idenitly. "America I know it's you! You can take off your mask now. " His eyes widen in surpise," How did you know??" His puzzled look so funny that you couldn't help laughing. "(Y/n) whats so funny?" He pouts. You managed to somehow breathe out "Y-y-y-your face is so cute !" His face turns a deep red. " Ummmm (Y/n)?? How did you know??" you smile and hug him, " It's the way you spoke that gave you away America.", nuzzling in his chest. You feel him holding you closer.  
  
 _America's p.o.v._   
  
God I've never been this mad but when I saw (Y/n) being attacked, I just acted to protect her. A hero would always protect the girl he loves, so I will protect her no matter what. All I want to do is hold her in my arms forever, this feels so natural. In one arm, Im holding (Y/n) and the other hand im holding the mask. "Umm, America why weren't you acting like yourself at the party??" Shit I have to tell her, it's either now or never.... "It's beacuse I thought that you wouldn't like an idiot like me so I asked England for some help, I thought if I acted like a gentleman, you would like me......" I blush and stare at the ground, nervously.  
  
 _Normal p.o.v._  
  
You start to giggle again, god you've never seen America act like this before. It's-it's-it's so cute. " America looks at me," I don't care if you're not a gentleman or if you're you. I love you for you no matter what." You smile kindly at him. " But I thought all girls like boys who are gentlemen......" You giggle, lifting his chin so that you can stare into his big sky blue eyes behind his glasses. "Some girls may like gentlemen, but I prefer my hero more." You softly press your lips against his, wrapping your arms around him. He smiles and kisses you back. America pulls away, red faced and presses his forehead against yours "So......(Y/n).....does this mean we can go to McDonald's now?"


End file.
